Trozos de papel
by Yoko Elfen
Summary: tal vez tu rompiste mi corazon llevandote contigo un pedazo pero yo me e quedado con tu corazon entero dime volveras a romper mi corazon de papel otra vez?...lamento la tardanza ;-;
1. Mi corazon de papel

**Trozos de papel**

**La la la** – hablando

_La la la_ – pensando

- la la la - acción

**1- mi corazon de papel**

**Muy bien alumnos ya pintaron sus corazones de su color asignado?!** – preguntaba iruka a sus alumnos y todos responden felices con un hai - **de acuerdo entonces corten trozos del corazon de papel que hicieron y desenlos a las personas a las que consideren especiales para ustedes si es solo una personas denle el corazon entero o si son varios denle a todos trocitos al final sabran por los colores quienes los quieren del salon**

Todos los niños empezaron a repartir trozos de corazon

**Iruka-sensei a usted también le podemos dar trozos de nuestro corazon?** – pregunta una niña acercandose a iruka

**Iie, esta actividad es solo entre alumnos** – sonrie pero se da cuenta de su error al decir eso y mira en una direccion viendo a un pequeño niño de piel tostada y cabellos rubios y de unos hermosos ojos azules intentando entregar algun trozo de su corazon pero todos lo rechazaban – **naruto…**

**Sasuke-kun te doy de mi corazon!** – decian diferentes niñas algunas entregandole trozos enormes

**Sasuke-kun yo te entrego todo mi corazon!** – dice feliz la haruno dejando el trozo de papel en forma de corazon rosado en el lugar donde iba sasuke pero este ignoraba aquellos gestos

El tiempo paso terminando pronto la clase y todos se iban a sus encontrandose en la salida esperando cada quien a su madre o padre

**Oka-san! Mira todos me dieron parte de su corazon! **– decia uno mostrandole a su madre muchos trozos de papel de diferentes colores

**Mami mira mis compañeros me quieren! **– decia otra de esa forma todos los niños les mostraban a sus madres lo que habian recibido y desde un columpio naruto miraba aquello sintiendo un gran dolor interno

… - poco a poco se fueron todos y cuando ya no habia nadie naruto se va caminando solo habia vuelto a unir el trozo que habia cortado del corazon de papel con pegamento aunque no habia quedado muy bien y lo abraza contra el empezando lagrimas a recorrer sus mejillas con tristeza pero en eso oye algo metalico levantando la vista viendo a sasuke tirar los trozos de corazones que le habian dado en un bote de basura – **porque haces eso!?**

Sasuke voltea viendo a naruto – **porque se me da la gana tienes algun problema con eso? **– pregunta sasuke

**Si! Todos te dieron parte de su corazon tu no deberias tirar su amor al bote de basura!** – dice naruto enojado

**Son solo trozos de papel de colores y como dijiste me los dieron asi que yo hare lo que quiera con eso ya es otra cosa que te moleste el no tener ningun trozo para hacer lo que quieras con ello** – contesta burlon sasuke

**Eres un…** - se lanza contra sasuke empezando ambos a pelear estando aquella calle oscura sin nadie que pasara

Sasuke le da una patada a naruto alejandolo y asi sasuke se pone de pie** - Eres tan debil no debo de perder mi tiempo contigo** – empieza a caminar

**No soy debil mas bien a ti te da miedo seguir peleando!** – grita naruto haciendo que sasuke voltee y ve que pisa algo era el corazon de papel que habia hecho naruto y lo toma

**Tu eres debil y es algo que no va a cambiar** – rompe el corazon en pedazos quedando naruto con los ojos bastante abiertos – **y veras que con el tiempo asi quedara tu corazon** – suelta los trozos de papel llevándoselas el viento y naruto intenta tomar los trozos alcanzando a tomar algunos mientras sasuke se va caminando con una sonrisa de superioridad

Al ir caminando no se da cuenta de algo en la manga de su camisa habia quedado pegado el trozo de corazon que naruto habia intentado unir con goma al corazon de papel

Mientras que naruto va al vote de basura en el que sasuke habia tirado los trozos y al abrir el bote no solo ve trozos de colores y el corazon entero que le habia dado sakura a sasuke si no tambien un corazon color azul marino, el corazon de sasuke y naruto lo tomo llevandoselo a su casa.

Sasuke al llegar a su casa como cualquier otro dia llega y saluda a su madre y luego empezaba a comer

**Sasuke que es esto?** – la madre de sasuke toma un trozo de papel coloreado de naranja que estaba pegado a su ropa

Itachi estaba tambien comiendo en su forma seria y tranquila pero al ver el trozo de papel una sonrisa burlona se ve en su rostro

**Asi que iruka-sensei les puso a repartir trozos de corazon sasu-chan **– dice itachi mirando a sasuke – **parece que esa personita se aseguro de que no tiraras su trozo de corazon como lo haz hecho con los otros trozos verdad?**

**Dejame en paz itachi** – dice un poco molesto

**Ne sasu-chan de quien es ese trozo de corazon he?** – seguía molestándolo aun después de comer

**Ese trozo de corazon de seguro se pego a mi ropa por error por que al idiota que le pertenecia ese trozo se lanzo contra mi porque estaba tirando los malditos trozos de papel que me dieron a la basura y el por celoso porque no recibio ni puto trozo y porque nadie le quizo dar de su corazon quizo pelear contra mi** – decia ya harto de que itachi lo estuviera molestando y cuando se da cuenta de lo que habia dicho se tapa la boca – no le digas a mama que dije grocerias

**Y que paso con tu corazon sasuke?** – pregunta itachi sin un tono de voz viendo a sasuke como toma un cepillo de dientes – **le diste a alguien tu corazon?**

**No, lo tire a la basura junto con los demas trozos** – dice sasuke terminando de cepillarse los dientes, itachi suspira.

**Que mal anda este mundo quien quiere dar y recibir amor es al que todos rechazan mientas que al idiota cerrado es al que le dan mas siendo que este no dara y lastimara a todo aquel que le de** – dice itachi viendo a sasuke

**Hey! Tu hacias los mismo cuando ibas a la academia** – dice molesto – **aparte ese niño es el que dicen tiene el dentro de el al kyuubi**

**Y eso que?** – pregunta itachi un poco molesto

**Es un monstruo** – itachi pone sobre la cabeza de sasuke la mano revolviéndole los cabellos

**Sasuke no dejes que tu mente sea lavada por las aguas de la sociedad** – sasuke mira sin comprender a itachi – **sasuke cierra tus ojos e imagina que por un momento eres ese niño, ese niño al que todos los adultos llaman monstruo y que es constantemente rechazado por todos los demas y en vez de tener pariente o amigos que lo consuele solo hay niños mayores que le dan pedradas o le hacen alguna maldad y todo eso sucede porque todos creen que por tener sellado dentro de el al kyuubi lo hace un monstruo pero en realidad es tan solo un niño como tu sasuke**

Itachi se va a su habitación y poco después habre los ojos sasuke con una mirada que expresaba tristeza

**Tanto asi sufres naruto?...** – se pregunta a si mismo triste

Mientras en la casa de naruto se encontraba naruto escribiendo algo en la parte de atrás del corazon y lo esconde bajo el corazon

**Jejeje ese teme rompio mi corazon pero ahora yo me quedare con el suyo!** – decia feliz mientras volvia a levantar el colchón de su cama sonriendo – **ahora tu corazon me pertenece sasuke**

………………………………

Yoko-elfen: estaba viendo un doujinshi de sasunaru donde se veian de pequeños y me inspire en eso para empezar mi nuevo fic ;w;

Kitsune: ese dou y el fic no se parecen en nada que aquello tenia que ver con una florecita en forma de anillo y esto de…pedazos de papel coloreados -.- y porque rayos sigo ayudando ya ni siquiera salgo aquí!

Yoko-elfen: ocupo un asistente owo espero dejen reviews jiji cualquier duda, idea o queja sera bien recibida si la mandan bien jiji pero si la mandan mal…

Kitsune: me los voy a chin (yoko-elfen le tapa la boca)

Yoko-elfen: ja ne U


	2. Mi persona especial

**Trozos de papel**

**La la la** – hablando

_La la la_ – pensando

- la la la - acción

**2- Mi persona especial**

Unos meses pasaron era un dia antes de san valentine el profesor organizaba a sus alumnos para el intercambio que se haria mañana

**De acuerdo alumnos en esta caja estan todos los nombres de ustedes cada uno ira pasando y tomara un papel no se vale cambiar el papel con nadie y el regalo debe de costar mínimo 35$** - dijo iruka pasando todos poco a poco los alumnos

Cuando ya todos habian tomado un papel iruka es llamado teniendo que salirse empezando todos a cambiar de papel

**Quien tiene el papel de sasuke-kun!?** – todas las niñas peleaban y discutian quitandose el papel que tenia el nombre de sasuke mientras que este permanecia sentado en su lugar viendo el papel

**ni siquiera le hablo a este niño** – penso viendo el nombre

**Hey! Quien quiere regalarle al niño montruo?!** – pregunto uno intentando cambiar el papel que decia naruto

**Jaja regalale un bozal para que deje de andar de griton** – decia uno en broma

**No! Mejor regalale un collar anti pulgas** – decia otros y todos reian divertidos

Naruto habia bajado pero vuelve a levantarla subiendose a una mesa

**Oe! Si tienes algun problema conmigo dimelo de frente** – grita naruto y todos lo miraron alejandose un poco de el

Sasuke ve a quien naruto le grita viendo que aquel niño era a quien le tenia que dar el regalo

**Quieres saber cual es mi problema!?** – el niño hace bolita el papel y se lo lanza a la cara a naruto – **no le quiero regalar nada a un monstro huerfano como tu!** – grita y todos los demas lo gritaban felices y animaban al niño excepto sasuke

Naruto habia quedado sin palabras lagrimas de sus ojos amenazaban con salir y en ese momento baja de la mesa de un salto y saliendo corriendo del salon sasuke se pone de pie y camina hacia ese niño tranquilo

_creen que por tener sellado dentro de el al kyuubi lo hace un monstruo pero en realidad es tan solo un niño como tu sasuke…_ – sasuke recuerda lo que itachi le dice sintiendo rabia por dentro

Aquel niño al mirar que sasuke se acercaba a el imaginaba que tal vez lo iba a felicitar pero su pensamiento era erroneo al darle sasuke un puñetazo en el rostro

**Sasuke-kun porque hiciste eso!?** – pregunto sakura sorprendida y sasuke se acerco al niño que estaba sentado en el suelo y le da una patada del lado de las costillas y otros niños sujetan a sasuke de los brazos impidiendo que se acercara y lastimara a aquel niño

**Porque me pegas!?** – pregunta difícilmente pues estaba llorando

**Porque eres un idiota por eso!** – dice molesto haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio y sasuke se suelta hiendo a su lugar

Faltando poco para que terminara la clase iruka entro al salon

**Lamento el haberme ido y recuerden que mañana todos deben de traer el regalo para quien les toco** – dice iruka sensei y en ese momento suena el timbre saliendo rapidamente todos inluyendo sasuke aunque este fue al baño llevando en su espalda su mochila y la de naruto en manos

**Naruto?** – pregunta sasuke entrando a los baños y viendo que estaba vacio suspirando – **no esta…** - oye un extraño sonido del ultimo baño – **que fue eso?...**

Sasuke abre la puerta viendo a naruto sentado en la tapa tapandose la boca para no hacer ruido al llorar

**Que haces aquí sasuke teme?** – dice con lagrimas en los ojos

**Te traje tu mochila** – decia mostrandole la mochila, sasuke al ver a naruto siente un dolor en su corazon pues comúnmente gritaba y hacia un gran alboroto pero ver a ese naruto que se escondia en un baño para llorar le causaba dolor aun sin saber porque

**Gracias…** - dice quitandose las lagrimas de sus ojos poniéndose de pie

**Te acompaño a tu casa?** – pregunta sasuke

**Lo dices en serio?** – pregunta sorprendido naruto asintiendo sasuke – **no te importa caminar con un monstruo como yo?**

**Lo unico monstruoso que tienes es tu voz que cuando gritas casi parece que puedes hacer sangrar mis oidos** – dice sasuke tratando de hacer sentir mejor a naruto y este sonrie

Ambos salieron caminando juntos aunque algunas miradas se posaban en ellos sasuke los ignoraba y le preguntaba diferentes cosas pues no hacia falta una conversación debido a que naruto a cada pregunta sencilla tenia una larga respuesta o explicación

**Aquí vives?** – pregunta sasuke viendo la casa y naruto asiente

**Sasuke…te doy lastima?** – pregunta bajando la mirada

**No** – sasuke se pone frente a naruto

**Entonces porque eres amable conmigo? Si antes nunca lo fuiste?!** – nuevamente lagrimas salian de los ojos de naruto cerrando los ojos

_No quiero verte llorar naruto, no quiero verte sufrir_ – aquel rapido pensamiento fue tal vez el inicio un deseo y de una accion la cual fue abrazarlo

Naruto se sorprendio al sentir los brazos de sasuke rodearle e iba a levantar el rostro para verlo a los ojos aunque no deseaba arruinar aquello, no deseaba parar aquella muestra de cariño que le daba alguien mas aparte de iruka-sensei de esa forma lo abrazo llorando en silencio mientras sasuke acariciaba el cabello de naruto

Paso un rato y ambos se separaron

**Gracias sasuke** – dice naruto sonriendo

**De nada naruto** – sasuke se va caminando mientras naruto entra a su casa

En el camino sasuke sonrie se sentia bastante feliz llegando a casa

**Ne que te paso sasuke? Acaso tus compañeritas te quitaron la virginidad todas a la vez?** – pregunta burlon

**Hola itachi** – sasuke abraza a su hermano mayor y sigue caminando alegre dejando a un itachi bastante impresionado

**O.O…ya empezaron a vender drogas en la escuela…otra vez** – se va a su habitación

Sasuke durmió hasta tarde pero por una buena razon durmiendo con una sonrisa

**De acuerdo niños hagan su intercambio** – decia iruka poniendose de pie todos los alumnos entregando sus regalo

**Hinata toma este es tu regalo** – a naruto le habia tocado regalarle a hinata y le habia entregado un ramo de flores hermosas haciendo que hinata quien le tenia miedo se sonrojara de sobremanera

**Gracias naruto…** - dice sonrojada tomando el ramo naruto vuelve a su lugar viendo a todos intercambiar sus regalos y como sasuke recibía muchas cosas

**Por ser un dia especial pueden ir al patio a jugar** – dice iruka sonriendo mientras todos los alumnos salian y su vista se enfoca en los ultimos en salir era sasuke y naruto quienes salian juntos, uno a lado del otro

**Naruto nos vamos antes juntos?** – pregunto sasuke amablemente y naruto asiente saliendo de la academia

**Sasuke, sasuke!** – dice naruto mirando a sasuke estando ya caminando hacia la casa de naruto – **agachate un poco!**

**Para que?** – pregunta sasuke sin comprender

**Solo hazlo!** – sasuke hace lo que dice naruto y naruto pone sobre la cabeza de sasuke un gatito negro de peluche

**Un gato de peluche?** – pregunta sasuke tomando el muñeco el cual tenia una cara como de dormido

**Es que eres como un gato** – dice sonriendo naruto – **tan serio y lindo** – aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a sasuke quien siguió caminando

**Naruto** – naruto caminaba a su lado y al ser llamado mira a sasuke - **hace tiempo mi hermano mayor me habia dicho que lo mejor que le puedo dar a una persona especial es… **- sasuke se sonrojaba mas por cada palabra que decia

Ya estaban frente a la casa de naruto y sasuke mira a su alrededor asegurandose que nadie viera

**Que es lo mas especial que le puedes dar a alguien sasuke?** – pregunta curioso naruto

Sasuke se pone frente a naruto serio acercandose y dandole un rapido beso en los labios en los labios para después salir corriendo

--FLASH BACK--

**Hermano porque estas tan feliz?** – preguntaba un sasuke pequeño mientras su hermano lo levantaba

**Sabes sasuke cuando des tu primer beso estaras tan feliz como yo** – decia itachi dando vueltas

**Iuuk! Los besos son asquerosos** – dice sasuke ya un poco mareado

Pero es el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a esa persona tan especial

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

… - naruto estaba bastante rojo era pequeño e inocente pero eso no le impedia saber que cuando la gente se daban besos lo hacian por amor **-…tu tambien eres mi persona especial sasu-neko**

Sasuke corria a su casa entrando y encerrandose en su cuarto

**Sasuke te sucedió algo?** – pregunto itachi preocupado al ver que su hermano se habia escondido bajo la cobija – **alguien te hizo algo?** – el bulto se movio un poco lo que itachi comprendio como un no – **anda sasuke dime que tienes** – le quita la cobija dejando a la vista a un sasuke bastante sonrojado y agitado mientras en su cabeza aun tenia el peluche del gato

Estando en un principio preocupado ahora miraba con una sonrisa itachi a sasuke

**Quien te dio ese lindo peluche?...** – pregunta itachi

**Mi persona especial** – dice sonrojado viendo a itachi

………………………………

Yoko-elfen: Otro capitulo wii! Aunque creo que quedo aburrido -.- pero esta mas largo owo

Kitsune: no cambie calidad por cantidad –o- por cierto increíblemente recibiste reviews O.O 5 reviews!

Yoko-elfen: waaai! Contestémoslos

Kitsune: el primero es de mana1989 ella a diferencia de tu si sabe como se llama el doujinshi

Yoko-elfen: jeje n-nU es que yo soy olvidadisa jiji y gracias mana por tu review owo

Kitsune: tu no eres olvidadiza tu mas bien estas bien es…(mirada asesina de yoko elfen)…te es el siguiente review de… que dice aquí? Naruto0Crystal0Angelic o.O dice que casi llora cuando rompen el corazon de papel y le dio risa lo del final y que te quedo hermoso…que gran mentira

Yoko-elfen: wa! Quedo hermoso!? TwT gracias! Espero este cap. Tambien sea de tu agrado! Y el siguiente review es de kao-chan!...lo e puesto muy interesante wi!

Kitsune: creo que se equivoco al poner el review a de ser de otro fanfic que el tuyo da lastima

Yoko-elfen: tu das lastima! -.-

Kitsune: y bueno el siguiente es de sayukira…cambia ese posdata y di que no quieres ver otro cap que enferma de verdad leer esto

Yoko-elfen: double punch attack -.- gracias por tu review sayukira! - estoy feliz wi! Y crème no la cancelare n-n me a gustado el primer capitulo como para eliminarlo jiji y pues yo a veces actualizo al siguiente dia o al siguiente año xP

Kitsune: ella lo dice en serio estando en una silla de ruedas el siguiente review es de mireya humbolt…tambien me agrado la explicación de itachi como explica como es la miserable y asquerosa vida que tiene naruto

Yoko-elfen: double smack gracias por tus felicitaciones mireya! n-n

Kitsune: alguien llame a una ambulancia…yoko no volveras a jugar The legend of the dragoon x-x


	3. declaracion en papel

**Trozos de papel**

**La la la** – hablando

_La la la_ – pensando

- la la la - acción

**3- declaracion en papel**

Sasuke y naruto se sentaban juntos en la academia hablandose entre ellos en susurros o en notas de papel donde a veces mas que hablar se dibujaban haciendo acciones como saludar

Sasuke se habia dibujado a su mismo sonrojado y naruto acompleto el dibujo dibujando un naruto con un signo de interrogación después sasuke vuelve a dibujarse pero esta vez entregando un corazon y con un signo de interrogación naruto miro el dibujo sin poder evitar sonrojarse y se dibuja tomando el corazon

Abajo sasuke escribe "aceptas mi amor por ti?" naruto lee lo escrito "si sasuke siempre y cuando me prometas no romper mi corazon"

**Nunca te hare eso naruto** – dice sonriendo – _nunca volvere a romper tu corazon_ – piensa sonriendo

Sasuke y naruto iban juntos siempre tomados de la mano y siempre estando juntos sasuke siempre protegiendo de todo aquel que molestase a su querido naruto pero eso cambio…

**De acuerdo clase hoy vendra un doctor a darles unas platicas** – decia iruka entrando un hombre con bata y guantes

**No es necesario que me presente** – dice el hombre serio – **iruka salga del salon mientras platico con los niños **– iruka sale – **de acuerdo niños les hablare de las preferencias sexuales aunque sean pequeños si no aprenden ahora no aprenderan nunca!** – el profesor habia golpeado el escritorio de iruka asustando a todos – **saquen su diccionario y diganme que es heterosexual**

**Persona que le gusta el sexo contrario** – contesta un niño entre los tantos que habia

**Esas personas son comunes aquí todos somos heterosexuales y eso es algo bueno** –dice sonriendo –** ahora díganme que es un bisexual**

**Una persona que le gusta personas de ambos sexos** – contesta una niña

**esas personas dan asco inconformes de hacerlo con personas del sexo contrario disfrutan también de hacerlo con una persona del mismo sexo **– dice un poco **molesto** – pero lo que en verdad da asco es lo siguiente busquen que es homosexual

**persona que le gusta otra del mismo sexo** – contesta sasuke

**y esas personas son las repugnantes! Si los bisexuales me dan asco los homosexuales me enferman! Ellos son la deshonra de su familia y de cualquier aldea! Ellos son los que merecen morir primero en una misión me dan lastima ellos! Son tan impuros esos malditos puñales merecen ser torturados!** – grita el doctor quedando todos bastante impactado principalmente sasuke y naruto

naruto se pone de pie observandolo todo el salon

**el diccionario tambien tiene una palabra que es homo fóbico una persona que le dan miedo los homosexuales y usted es uno de ellos!** – dice naruto señalando al medico

**niño-zorro callate tu palabra no cuenta en mi explicación que de seguro tu eres gay aparte tu ya eres la vergüenza de la aldea por ser el portador del kyuubi** – dice el medico burlandose de el

todos quedan en silencio y unos cuantos miraron a sasuke pues a cualquier insulto dirigido a naruto sasuke lo defendia no importa si lo decia un adulto o un niño

sasuke permanecia en silencio – _yo no sere una deshonra para mi familia_ – penso sin ver nadie mientras naruto tambien esperaba alguna reaccion de sasuke pero no hubo ninguna…

a pasado tiempo no fueron meses si no años naruto ahora tiene 12, sasuke tiene 13 con el tiempo y los sucesos que ha habido los han distanciado a ambos pero aun teniendo algo en su corazon para darle el otro pero el temor retiene como cadenas cada vez que desean demostrar aquel amor que tanto se tienen limitándose a los recuerdos y pequeñas caricias ocultas entre golpes de sus peleas pero no hay que olvidar que a veces cosas del pasado pueden volver a traer la felicidad del presente

**Muy bien equipo hoy tenemos una mision** – decia su sensei hatake kakashi el ninja copia – **nuestra mision es limpiar una zona verde y darle cuidado**

De esa forma este empieza a caminar y detrás de el su equipo el cual estaba conformado por sasuke, naruto y sakura eran guiados a la zona que limpiarian

**Kakashi-sensei! Este lugar da asco!** – grita sakura viendo como aquel lugar estaba lleno de basura

**Sakura no limpiaríamos ni le dariamos cuidados si estuviera limpio** – dice el hatake – **bueno separense y limpien este lugar pronto** – musica de terror barato – **o limpiaran zonas mucho peores que esta** – desaparece la musica – **adios chicos** – desaparece en una nube de humo

**Que?! se va asi como si nada?!** – se quejaba naruto

**Callate dobe que solo haras sangrar mis oidos** – contesta sasuke dirigiendose a una parte apartada de sakura y naruto donde empieza a limpiar

**Naruto! deja de gritar que solo lastimas los oidos de los demas en especial los de sasuke-kun** – dice la sakura molesta

**Pero…sakura-chan** – naruto era constantemente regañado por la haruno por cualquier accion que hiciera y de la que se quejara sasuke

**Nada de peros! Ve de aquel lado y limpia y no te me acerques a mi ni a sasuke!** – dice de forma ruda dirigiendose después con sasuke dejando a naruto solo

**Porque…siempre pasa esto?...-** dice naruto viendo hacia donde estaban sasuke y sakura – **ella solo me adistancia de el…no… hace tiempo que nos distanciamos el y yo…**

Sasuke estaba mas que arto de oir a la haruno hablar de cosas sin sentido

_Es que acaso nunca se va a callar?!_ – preguntaba mentalmente sasuke sin mirar nada en especifico pero su mirada se poso en muchos trozos de papel pintados de naranja caminando sin creer lo que veia – **son trozos del corazon de naruto…** - murmura juntándolos todos

**Sasuke-kun porque juntas esos papelitos y los guardas en tu bolsa?** – pregunta sakura quien lo seguia a donde fuese sasuke

**Sakura si quieres saber lo que opino de ti en estos momentos me ayudaras a buscar los demas trozos y me los daras** – dice sasuke sin mirarla y cual si fuese un perro al que le dan una orden sakura se pone a escabar y buscar desesperadamente aquellos trozos

Las horas pasaron y estando casi por anochecer llega kakashi viendo como estaba limpio y como sakura estaba exageradamente sucia pero feliz y sucio mientras que naruto en sus ojos se veian tristes y sasuke veia interesado cada papelito

…**emm…buen trabajo equipo** – kakashi estaba impresionado lo que veian sus ojos era tal vez una ilusion, ver a una sakura feliz aun estando sucia, ver a naruto triste en vez de sonreir y que sasuke estuviera interesado en algo y que fuesen trocitos de papel!? **-…pueden irse a casa**

Kakashi vuelve a irse pero esta vez caminando con su unico ojo visible bien abierto y al igual que kakashi naruto se fue caminando aunque con una mirada triste y en diferente direccion

**Sasuke-kun!** – grita la haruno viendo que sasuke se iba –** no me haz dicho que opinas de mi **– dice levemente sonrojada

**Ho…cierto** – sasuke se voltea viendo la haruno – **sakura no te soporto eres una niña tonta que no sabe cuando calla**rse – sasuke sigue caminando

**Pero…pero! Yo te amo sasuke!** – grita la haruno con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y sasuke voltea haciendo que sonriera por unos instantes

**Y yo amo a naruto pero no por eso ando como idiota pegado a el e insultandote a ti por cada estupidez que haces que le incomoda a el** – sigue caminando dejando a sakura ahí quien estaba impactada

Naruto estaba en casa levantando el colchón donde habia un corazon de papel azul oscuro y una hoja donde estaba un dibujo de sasuke entregandole el corazon a naruto era aquel dibujo donde sasuke se le habia declarado a naruto

**Porque no puede ser como antes sasuke?** – pregunta naruto estando solo y una lagrima cae en el dibujo

**Naruto…-** sasuke estaba en su casa mientras terminaba de pegar los trozos del corazon en una hoja faltando solo un trozo sacando un libro de un estante y en la ultima hoja habia un trozo de papel pegado era el trozo de corazon que faltaba – **porque tuve que ser tan idiota?…**

………………………………

IMPORTANTE

en el proximo cap. Aparecerán lo que hicieron en el tiempo en que sasuke y naruto eran pequeños si quieres que algun personaje de naruto o naruto shippuden salga solo avisa naturalmente antes de que salga el cap. Si son varios lo hare en 2 partes

………………………………

Yoko-elfen: iba a subir el cap. Desde la mañana pero es que tomar 3 margaritas combinadas con coca cola no es tan buena idea xx

Kitsune: lo que hacen los "niños" de secundaria cuando los profesores ESTAN presentes -.-

Yoko-elfen: jeje n-nU bueno contestemos los reviews!

Kitsune: veamos…wow otra que me considera maldito esta ya es la tercera -.- lo envio…lo…lo ves…loveless0Crystal0Angelic es difícil leer cuando todo esta pegado

Yoko-elfen: loveless0Crystal0Angelic gracias por tu review y creeme kitsune si es un maldito y muchas mas cosas es pero necesito un asistente que me de ideas para las cosas malas que le pasan a naru y a sasu y no te preocupes no le creo casi nada a este zorro

Kitsune: y yo no creo que estes bien de la cabeza yoko patada en el rostro -

Yoko-elfen: el siguiente review es de crazy no tenshi actualizare tan pronto como pueda y como tan pronto me llegue la inspiración n-n

Kitsune: en vez de que pidas que actualize pronto pidele que se tarde la eternidad asi yo no tendre que trabajar -o-

Yoko-elfen: y el siguiente es de miloaiacos ejem no creo que quieras saber a quien le dio un beso itachi n-nU

Kitsune: jeje yoko dile no seas mala xD

Yoko-elfen: calla! Que tu fuiste el de la gran y retorcida idea de a quienes les dio el beso

Kitsune: miloaiacos pronto sabras como estuvo aquello del primer beso de itachi me encargare de ello wuajaja!

Kitsune: y el siguiente review es de mana1989, mana te aseguro que yoko se la paso a todo dar en la fiesta de san valentin y em…yoko como que ya habia leido antes este nick

Yoko-elfen: pues claro mana ya habia comentado antes n-n gracias mana por comentar otra vez y lo que dijo kitsune fue en el buen sentido de la oracion no llegues a mal pensar

Kitsune: el siguiente es de sora uchiha…yo siempre he pensado que sasuke es gay -o- aunque a mi me gusta mas decirle a sasuke pin…(tapandole la boca yoko)

Yoko-elfen: no hace falta que lo digas . gracias sora por comentar n-n me alegra que te halla gustado

Kitsune: el siguiente es de kao-chan jeje bueno kao ahora veras que la parejita se fue por el retrete y eso me alegra!

Yoko-elfen: en parte tiene razon kitsune pero por algo el fanfic es sasunaru asi que este fanfic empezara sasunaru y terminara en sasunaru owó

Yoko-elfen: y el siguiente review es de coptesita ;w; me llamo yoko-chan me gusta como suena

Kitsune: a mi me gusta mas como yoko-idi…puñetazo en el estomago se me salio el aire xx

Yoko-elfen: sayukira aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero te guste n-n a mi no me gusto mucho T-T em…dudo que quiera en estos momentos decirte algo kitsune n-n

Kitsune: tratando de respirar

Yoko-elfen: tomoe chan aquí esta la conti n-n espero dejes otro review jiji

Kitsune: la historia no esta linda esta para la… patada en la entrepierna

Yoko-elfen: JanniDeathX87Xx yo tambien pienso que son adorables pero nomas cuando son pequeños porque al crecer aquellos detalles inocentes se van…pero naru seguira siendo como el naru pequeño nwn


	4. Un album de recuerdos

**Trozos de papel**

**La la la** – hablando

_La la la_ – pensando

- la la la - acción

**4- Un Album de recuerdos**

**[un cap. Sencillo para alegrar un poko si se brincan este cap. No pasara nada**

Eres un idiota naruto! – gritaba la haruno estando en su habitación - como te atreviste a quitarme a mi sasuke!? – gritaba alterada mientras caminaba por su habitación sacando un album en el cual habia fotos de todos aunque de donde se supone que estaba ino estaba la cara o toda recortada – te odio, te odio! Maldito monstruo!

Tomo unas tijeras que habia entre las paginas de album empezando a recortar todo lo que tuviera el rostro de naruto

Como te atreviste a quitarme a mi amado sasuke?...yo pelee con mi mejor amiga por sasuke pero tu se creiste la gran cosa enamorandolo! – grito empezando a llorar

Su vista se enfoca en una foto donde salia sakura de pequeña y a lado ino aunque su rostro estaba recortado

--FLASH BACK--

Sakura no crees que eres muy mala con…naruto – dice ino en susurro el nombre de naruto

Quien es naruto? – pregunta en duda

El niño monstruo – contesta ino – oi que un perro te empezo a perseguir y el te defendio pero tu lo insultaste

Lo tiene merecido! De seguro ahora el perro tiene rabia porque le mordio la pierna a ese niño tonto – dijo la haruno malhumorada

Sakura no haz pensado que eres demasiado cruel con el? – pregunta ino

A comparación de ti no que tu fuiste quien le puso tachuelas en su asiente y quien lo empuja en los charcos cada dia de lluvia – dice la haruno como justificandose

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Nunca le agradaste a nadie adefesio – decia agarrando uno de los rostros de naruto que habia cortado para romperlo en varios pedazos callendo un trozo en la foto de kiba y shino disfrazados de un perro y un bicho respectivamente

--FLASH BACK--

Era el dia de brujas asi que iruka sensei habia decidido que ese dia podian venir con disfraces y por su puesto como niños que eran todos vinieron con disfraces

Iruka le habia conseguido un disfraz de zorrito cosa que lo hacia verse bastante tierno aunque entre sus compañeros era tan solo una escusa mas para burlarse de naruto

Acaso le estas haciendo honor al demonio que mato a mucha gente hace años? – dice kiba

Los abuelos y ancianos de la familia inuzuka hablaban constantemente de aquel suceso molestos y culpando de su existencia a naruto a quien creian que debia haber muerto mientras que los padres y todos aquellos que habian peleado pensaban lo opuesto agradecian que naruto hubiera nacido pues algunos pensaban que aquel bebe en el que sellaron al kyuubi moriria y volveria a ser liberado el kyuubi aunque no habia forma de explicar eso a niños pequeños como kiba el cual estaba mas tiempo con sus abuelos pues sus padres estaban constantemente en misiones

Demonio? cual demonio? – pregunta naruto, naruto aunque era llamado monstruo, demonio entre otros mil insultos nunca nadie le habia dicho porque desde su nacimiento habia sido rechazado sin saber alguna razon del porque

Mientras que shino el mejor amigo de kiba en realidad no decia ni hacia nada solo seguia a su amigo escuchándolo atentamente

Ese que tienes en tu barriga! – grita picandole la panza

…dejame en paz niño…niño cara de perro! – dice naruto sin saber algun insulto que decirle

Yo no tengo cara de perro acaso me vez algun osico y orejas!? – dice kiba quien iba disfrazado de perro trayendo asi un osico de plástico y unas orejas falsas

…jajaja – rio un poco shino quien le habia parecido bastante divertido

Todos quedaron en silencio y la mirada de todos se enfoco en shino quien tocio apenado y con un sonrojo notable

Shi-chan por fin decidiste decir algo! – dice kiba abrazando a shino quien se intenta cubrir el rostro con la parte superior de de su disfraz de oruga

Kiba sonreia viendo como shino se cubria el rostro después de aquello kiba no volvio a molestar a naruto aunque tampoco le hablo lo ignoro como ignoraba a la mayoria de sus compañeros y en vez de eso intento hacer que shino volviera a hacer un ruido aunque eso solo le causaba gran sonrojo a shino

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Sakura no dijo nada solo miro la foto y siguió revisando aquel album encontrando una donde le habia puesto cuernitos y cola de diablo a un niño que solo estubo si a mucho un mes en la academia pero fue el suficiente tiempo para poderle odiar

--FLASH BACK--

Alumnos por una temporada estara aquí un nuevo compañero su nombres es sai trátenlo bien – dice iruka estando sai a su lado – sientate donde quieras sai

Sai se sienta aun lado de sasuke sin tomarle mucha importancia a la clase dando pronto el receso pero estaba lloviendo afuera asi que tuvieron su receso adentro del salon sin iruka quien tuvo que salir

Miren! Ese niño se parece a sasuke! – dice uno de los tantos niños

Hey niño acaso intentas copiarle a sasuke? – dice enojada sakura

No, plasta andante rosada yo no intento ser como el emo freak con peinado de cracatua que eso no hace un artista

Naturalmente sakura se enojo y para cada persona sai tenia un insulto terminando aislado de los demas viendo a naruto quien comia un sándwich apartado de todos ellos acercandose a el viendolo

Hola – dice con una sonrisa naruto partiendo el sándwich – quieres?

Gracias – sai toma el trozo de sándwich empezandolo a comer tranquilo

Quieres ser mi amigo? – pregunta ansioso naruto

No, yo no soy amigo de… - busco un defecto en naruto o algo que lo hiciera extraño o diferente pero…para sus ojos era bastante normal y tal vez lindo – niños…que…preparan sándwiches

…me lo preparo iruka-sensei – sigue comiendo el sándwich – entonces seras mi amigo?

…eres gay – fue lo ultimo que se le ocurrio a sai

Que es eso? es malo? o.o – casi nadie del salon sabia que era "gay"

Olvidalo -.- sere tu amigo – contesta sai con una gota en la nuca mientras que en el rostro de naruto se dibujaba una sonrisa

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Sakura levanta molesta el album de fotos lanzandolo contra una pared y una hoja de papel con un corazon mal dibujado

Mi corazon… - dice con tristeza sakura recordando aquel dia

--FLASH BACK--

Primero hagan un corazon después les dire de que color lo dibujaran – decia iruka quien voltea hacia la puerta y ve un hombre con la mayor parte de su rostro cubierto ecepto su ojo – niños en un momento volvere y cuando vuelva quiero ver que sus corazones ya esten dibujados – dice para asi salir feliz del salon

Que feo corazón sakura – dice ino viendo que el corazon de sakura demasiado grande de los lados pareciendo mas que nada una manzana

No es cierto ino! – dice avergonzada y en eso su vista se enfoca en el corazon de la persona de abajo, el corazon de naruto el cual era perfecto y sakura lanza su hoja hasta la parte de abajo – hey me traes mi hoja? – pregunta a naruto quien acepta y baja rapidamente mientras que sakura aprobecha para tomar el dibujo

Y mi corazon? – pregunta naruto buscando su hoja y ve que sakura lo tenia – dame mi corazon

Quien se lo encuenta se lo queda! – dice sakura burlonamente sacando la lengua

Iruka entro caminando de una forma extraña

De acuerdo niños les dire sus colores – contesta un poco agitado y de esa forma naruto borro el corazon deforme de sakura para dibujar un corazon

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

al final de cuentas yo no te entregue mi corazon sasuke – hablaba triste sola – te entregue el de naruto disfrazado del mio – decia empezando lagrimas a recorrer sus mejilla

………………………………

Yoko-elfen: intente hacer este cap un poco mas alegre 3 que ya habia hecho un cap. donde eran igual malos pero mi hermano dijo que eso ya no sonaba tan curada porque se lo conté y lo reescribí un poco mas happy x3 por cierto en el proximo cap hablare mas de itachi y los akatsukis niños xD y de iruka y la relacion que tiene con kakashi porque pienso hacer esas 2 mas largas

………………………………

Yoko-elfen: chaka cha ka chakan! Hora de los reviews! n-n

Kitsune: no vuelvas a tararear eso me enferma -.-

Yoko-elfen: JanniDeathX87Xx nos envio un review ;w; y se! el mundo no avanza por ese tipo de personas tan ignorantes -.-

Kitsune: claro que avanza el mundo que sigue dando vueltitas ya nomas los humanos no, me alegra no ser un humano

Kitsune: tambien nos envio un review Mireya Humbolt, los homofobicos son peligrosos y tambien los fobicoshomofobicos

Yoko-elfen: te inventaste esa ultima palabra verdad?

Kitsune: em…no n-nU

Yoko-elfen: el siguientes review es de Loveless0Crystal0Angelic…emm…me tome 3 convinada con coca cola n///nU

Kitsune: si yoko le hubiera agregado una aspirina de las que le ofrecia su amiga seria convinado una tacha! Wii xD y no pienso leer palabra por palabra no hare lo que una mujer me diga! o.ó

Yoko-elfen: te vaz callando o te hare tragar tierra ¬¬

Kitsune: panlee nos envio un review...es que a caso a todos los que comentan les gusta el yaoi!?

Yoko-elfen: kitsune por algo es un fanfic yaoi dudo que si odiaran el yaoi leerian mi fic -.-U y gracias panlee por tu review n-n

Kitsune: el siguiente review es de vampiro princesa miyu… ella como que si da miedito

Yoko-elfen: -.- calla kitsune y miyu lamentablemente no lo pude poner no tenia idea de quien era solo e visto 2 peliculas de naruto y ocupo tener una idea mas o menos de su personalidad ;-; gomenasai

Yoko-elfen: nos envio un review katac me alegra que te halla gustado mi forma de escribir y lo de los signos este no los pongo porque no me gusta ponerlos no se por alguna razon me molestan

Kitsune: ja! Hasta la profe la regaña por eso pero el regaño le entra por un oido y se sale por el otro

Yoko-elfen: y tenemos otro review de mana1989 cierto sasuke es muy baka ;-; pero todo baka tiene solucion bueno…ecepto kitsune

Kitsune: baka! ¬¬ hey yoko mejor ten de asistente a sasuke que aquí si a mucho me menciona lo…no se como se llama

sasuke: te refieres a loveless0crystal0angelic -.-

kitsune: o.O largate de aquí niño emo que yo me encargo de los reviews

kitsune: el siguiente review es de miloaiacos…de seguro su hermana ni dedos a de tener en estos momentos

yoko-elfen: no hables kitsune y miloaiacos me alegra que pienses que fue original su declaracion que en parte you pensaba que sonaria ridicula ;-;

kitsune: nos envio tambien un review kao-chan -o-…quieres matar a iruka o al doctor?

Yoko-elfen: se arreglaran en algun momento pero se arreglaran los problemas de ellos 2 kao-chan n-n

Yoko-elfen: tenemos otro review de sayukira n-n yo tomo en cuenta todos los reviews siempre los leo y respondo todos y me alegra un monton que eso opines de mi fic ;w;

Kitsune: sayukira no le hagas cumplidos que luego se aloca demasiado esta niña rara -.-

Yoko-elfen: yanaslik en serio soñaste con la historia!? n-n y gracias por no presionarme que cuando leo o dicen que me apuren me entra una tremenda flojera de escribir que puedo durar sin escribir largos meses -o-

Kitsune: como en los otros fics xD

Yoko-elfen: no me lo recuerdes -.-


	5. Abrazame

**Trozos de papel**

**La la la** – hablando

_La la la_ – pensando

- la la la - acción

**5- abrazame**

3 niños jugaban, uno observaba sin deseos de participar, pronto atardecería así que era momento de irse pero siguieron jugando hasta que uno de los que jugaba callo al suelo, se habia lastimado el tobilla

**¿iruka estas bien?** – pregunto un chico de cabellos negros de la familia uchiha, obito

**Si estoy bien** – contesta iruka intento ponerse de pie pero le dolía demasiado el tobillo asi que vuelve a caer – **¡ita!**

Otra de los que jugaban, rin, intenta curar a iruka con las tecnicas de ninja medico

**Lo siento iruka aun no se curar bien** – dice rin habiendo solo aliviado el dolor

Aquel niño que miraba se acerca a iruka

**Te llevare a tu casa iruka** – se agacha dandole la espalda – **sube**

**¿¡que!?** – iruka se habia sorprendido apareciendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas

_Que envidia le tengo a iruka quisiera ser yo la que valla en la espalda de kakashi-kun_ – pensaba rin viendo como obito hacia que iruka se subiera a la espalda mientras que kakashi suspiraba e iruka parecia un tomate debido al sonrojo

**kakashi que no se te valla a caer iruka** – dice obito

**no soy tu para hacer eso** – contesta de forma seca molestando a obito

**chicos yo me voy a mi casa que ya es muy tarde** – dice rin alejándose de ahí caminando

**¡rin-chan!, espera yo te acompaño** – dice obito corriendo hasta rin

**Eto…** - iruka no sabia que decir aquel chico que lo cargaba era quien siempre provocaba en el un sonrojo y quien siempre aparecia en sus sueños

**Vamonos **– dice kakashi empezando a caminar **– iruka sujétate de mi cuello** – iruka evitaba tocar a kakashi

**Sujetarme de tu cuello?** – pregunta un poco nervioso y kakashi asiente **– te refieres a rodear tu cuello con mis brazos?** – se estaba poniendo aun mas rojo si fuese posible mientras que kakashi vuelve a asentir e iruka lentamente empieza a rodear su cuello aunque temblorosamente

**Iruka si no me abrazas del cuello te puedes caer cuando empiece a correr para llegar pronto a tu casa** – dice kakashi girando un poco la cabeza para verlo

_Abrazarlo del cuello_ – piensa iruka avergonzado y después de un rato en el que lo abrazaba lentamente – no es necesario que vallas rápido kakashi mis padres están en una mision

Kakashi se detiene mirando discretamente a su alrededor

**Baja **– dice cosa que le sorprende a iruka

_¿habre dicho algo que le molestara? –_ pensaba preocupado bajando tratando de no apoyar el pie y fue grande la sopresa cuando kakashi se volteo para cargarlo en sus brazos **– ¿qu-que haces?**

**Se me hace mas facil cargarte asi…** - dice mirando a otro – **vuelve a sujetarte de mi cuello** – iruka lo hizo y aunque aquella tela que tenia kakashi en el rostro le cubria la mayoria se notaba una sonrisa y un sonrojo cercas de los ojos – iruka te gusta alguien?...

**¿Alguien?** – pregunta iruka para después negar después de un rato de estar caminando kakashi vuelve a preguntar algo

**¿nadie?** –pregunta kakashi viendo al frente

**En realidad…si me gusta alguien pero yo no le gusto** – contesta iruka mientras que su mirada se dirigia hacia abajo

**Que opinas de los homosexuales?** – después de un tiempo volvio a preguntar

**He…bueno…yo…pienso que son personas normales** – dice nervioso volteando hacia en frente notando que estaban ya a unos metros de su casa cosa que le entristeció un poco

Kakashi aun cargando a iruka abrió la puerta para después entrar y dirigirse a la sala donde lo dejo en el sillon

**Dime, ¿Quién te gusta?** – pregunta kakashi de pie en frente de el

**No te pienso decir** – se estaba poniendo nervioso pues kakashi se habia acercado

**Deja de lado esa timidez iruka** – dice con los ojos entrecerrados para cubrir con una mano los ojos de iruka para después bajarse la mascara y darle un beso en los labios

_¿¡kakashi me esta besando!?_ – pensaba sorprendido mas no iba a desperdiciar aquel momento no importaba si fuese una broma correspondió al beso y al poco

Tiempo se separaron quitando kakashi la mano de los ojos de iruka

**Me gustas iruka** – decia kakashi con aquella tela sin cubrirle el rostro y sin cubrir aquel notable sonrojo

Iruka se volvio a acercar al rostro de kakashi dandole un corto beso en los labios

**Y tu a mi…kakashi** – decia apenado, iruka

Kakashi se sento aun lado de iruka abrazandolo correspondiendo al abrazo iruka feliz era el mejor momento de su vida pero…

… - iruka se sorprendio notablemente sonrojándose de sobre y a la vez enojandose pues una mano atrevida tocaba su trasero

¡Pum!

En el rostro de kakashi se veia la marca de una mano

**Duele **– dice robándose la mejilla

**¡No vuelvas a tocarme ahí!** – contesta avergonzado

**Porque no? Se suponen que los novios se besan y se tocan** - dice kakashi poniendose la mascara

**¿No-novios?** – decia asombrado pero en el momento de ver una mano que acariciaba su pierna y que subia lentamente le da un pellizco **– kakashi! Los novios que se tocan son mayores no niños de 12 años **– lo pellizca mas fuerte para después soltarlo

**Tengo 13 ¿ te puedo tocar?** – decia sonriendo

**¡No!** – decia apenado iruka, el chico que le gustaba era un… **-¡eres, eres, eres un degenerado!**

**¿so quieres decir que no haremos el amor?** – pregunta kakashi e iruka lo saca de su casa –** ita** – caia de senton en el suelo

**¡Baka hentai no perdere mi virginidad ahora! **–decia molesto iruka

**De acuerdo…no te pienso obligar a nada pero recuerda esto iruka** – kakashi se habia puesto de pie caminando hacia iruka que estaba en la puerta – **yo sere tu primera, unica y ultima persona con quien harás el amor iru-chan** – kakashi vuelve a cubrirle los ojos para darle un beso en los labios

Los años pasaron haciendo cada vez mas cercana aquella relación sobrepasando cada problema que aparecia entre ellos cambiándolos a ambos

_Tu primera, unica y ultima persona con quien harás el amor…_ – recordaba iruka aquellas palabras mientras veia a sus alumnos irse pero en ese momento una nube de humo aparece detrás de el estando entre el humo kakashi

**Iru-chan tus alumnos ya se han ido y no hay tarea que debas calificar asi que tenemos el resto del dia para nosotros dos…** - decia con una voz provocativa abrazando a iruka por detrás bajando sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de iruka pero…

**Kakashi te he dicho que no hagas cosas atrevidas estando en la academia** – pellizcaba la mano de kakashi - **tu no cambias kakashi** – suspira dejando de pellizcar en la mano a kakashi

**Ni tu tampoco iru-chan** – rapido habian sido los movimientos de kakashi en los cuales habia aprisionado a iruka contra la pared y cubriendole los ojos dandole un beso en los labios el cual correspondía iruka abrazándolo por el cuello

………………………………

Yoko-elfen: andamos cortos de presupuesto asi que en el fanfic habra efectos miserables de sonido

Kitsune: andamos cortos de presupuesto porque ALGUIEN se gasto todo el dinero en fichas para DDR, revistas anime y mas basura yaoi!

Yoko-elfen: ese alguien te golpeara su vuelves a insultar el yaoi!

El proximo cap. probablemente hable de itachi y los akatsukis wi!

………………………………

Pa pa ra pa! Hora de los reviews

Kitsune: musiquita mas enfermiza que escoges -.- bueno el primer review es de Loveless0Crystal0Angelic…las mujeres son mas que problemáticas

Yoko-elfen: si y por esa misma razon no te gusta ninguna mas bien te gusta al jiji y claro que te doy mi msn aquí ta estoy casi siempre conectada

Yoko-elfen: nos envio un review adoroagaara wi! Opina que mi fanfic es cute!

Kitsune: cute? No querra haber querido escribir cutre? xD

Yoko-elfen: ve haciendo una cita con el dentista que te voy a romper los dientes si sigues asi -.-

Kitsune: nos mando otro review miloaiacos…si yo tambien odio a esa niña rosa -.-

Yoko-elfen: yo la odio a morir! Argh! Y un adelanto planeo que eso pase que sai sea el rival de sasuke y no solo sai habra alguien mas!

Yoko-elfen: nos envio un review VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU no te preocupes sasuke sufrira…constantes ataques de ira y celos xD

Kitsune: cualquiera si le hicieran lo que le van a hacer a naruto en unos capitulos aunque no sera nada malo…creo

Kitsune: tenemos otro review de mana1989 o mejor dicho tenemos 2 o.o

Yoko-elfen: gracias mana por tus reviews y sabes cuando dijiste ese cap. lo busque en youtube y me dio mucha risa xD jeje

Yoko-elfen: tambien nos envio un review Mireya Humbolt…quisiera escribir mas de la pareja kibaxshino pero ;-; yo me motivo viendo imágenes pero no hallo T-T y si no hallo imágenes siento que sale seco lo que escribo

Kitsune: ni que fuera fruta

Yoko-elfen: callate! Acaso disfrutas de molestarme!?

Kitsune:…si…(estado de kitsune…moribundo)

Kitsune: nos envio un review Sayukira…que!? yo no me pongo celoso, yo nunca me e puesto celoso!!!!

Yoko-elfen: en realidad kitsune es un zorrito muy celoso

Kitsune: no lo soy! Aparte que paso con tus obligaciones

Yoko-elfen: mis-mis obligaciones?...em…n-nU se fueron de vacaciones

Kitsune: -.- ho! Si claro se fueron de vacaciones antes de empezar la semanas de examenes ya quiero ver los lindos ceros que apareceran en tu calificaciones del bimestre

Yoko-elfen: T-T


	6. Itati!

**Trozos de papel**

**La la la** – hablando

_La la la_ – pensando

- la la la - acción

**6- itati**

**itachi tu madre volvio al hospital y yo tengo que irme a una mision asi que cuidaras de sasuke unos meses** – decia el padre de itachi para después salir de casa

itachi habia vuelto a quedarse solo en casa con aquel pequeño bulto llamado sasuke el cual solo tenia 1 año pero aun siendo tan pequeño era ya era toda una molestia

**por lo menos esta dor…** - itachi estaba a punto de acostarse en el sillon hasta que ollo un grito el cual deseaba itachi fuese algun animal pero se volvio a oir el grito

**¡itati!** – era sasuke desde su cuarto gritando el nombre de su hermano mayor

**¡dios! ¿Por qué se tenia que despertarse ahora?** – decia itachi sabiendo que si no iba ahora los gritos empeorarían volviéndose llantos y al entrar al cuarto de sasuke no lo hallaba

**¡Itati!** – volvio a oir el grito esta vez itachi habrio los ojos demasiado si sasuke no estaba en su habitación entonces estaba en la suya y con esa idea fue corriendo a su habitación

Un pequeño sasuke teniendo la cara con circulos entre otros garabatos y manchas de pintura negra en la ropa

**¡Itati!** – decia sasuke feliz sosteniendo en una mano el un lapiz delineador de ojos y en la otra un botecito vacio que se suponia tenia pintura negra para las uñas – **sasu se pinto como itati**

**¡Itati matara a sasu!** – grita itachi molesto intentando sujetar a sasuke pero este se mete bajo la cama riéndose divertido

Cuando logra atrapar a sasuke sacandolo de debajo de la cama suena el timbre y malhumorado, itachi, va hacia la puerta llevando a sasuke en brazos quien jalaba el cabello de itachi y este se enojaba cada vez mas pues no solo su hermano jalaba demasiado su cabello si no que tambien la persona que tocaba el timbre lo estaba tocando demasiadas veces

**¡itachi! ¿ estas en casa?** – al instante itachi reconocio la voz

**Sasuke juguemos a las escondidas** – dice itachi poniendolo en el suelo y bendiciendo que sasuke fuera muy bueno escondiendose – **yo buscare asi que escondete y no salgas de tu escondite** – muy rapidamente sasuke se fue a esconder e itachi se arreglo un poco el cabello y puso aquel rostro serio con el que todos lo conocian habriendo asi la puerta

**Itachi, vinimos a visitarte** – decia alegre un hombre tiburón el cual entraba a la casa y detrás de el entraban otras personas

**Vallanse de mi casa** – decia serio itachi

Pero acabamos de llegar – contestaba un hombre-planta el cual revisaba el refrigerador - **¡hey! Itachi te hace falta comprar carne**

aunque el rostro de Itachi estuviera inexpresivo por dentro le alegraba que vinieran aquellos tipos tan extraños

**¡deidara dame el control!** – se peleaban sasori y deidara intentando tomar el control del televisor – **va a empezar mi programa de titeres**

**¡pero hoy es el especial de arcilla en el canal de artes!** – grita deidara pero una tercera persona toma el control

**¡nada de arcilla ni titeres! Mejor veamos mi programa de tatuajes y perforaciones** – decia pain sentandose en el sofa pero otra discusión se forma entre ellos 3

Kakuzu junto con hidan caminaban por la casa, kakuzo tomaba cosas y la escondia entre su ropa mientras que hidan solo lo seguia y bendecia cada habitacion

**Que lindo eres** – todos voltearon al instante viendo a donan quien estaba en una esquina abrazando algo

_Que no sea sasuke, que no sea sasuke, que no sea sasuke_ – pensaba itachi

**¿ que es lindo?** – preguntaba pain

Conan se pone de pie y les muestra a sasuke quien saluda con la mano

… - todo habia quedado en un profundo silencio

**¡que lindo! Yo quiero cargarlo** –decia feliz deidara tomando a sasuke entre brazos

**Mira pequeño** – sasori le mostraba a sasuke un pequeño titere de sasuke –** es igualito a ti **– sasuke sonrie y abraza al titere enterneciendolos a todos los presentes excepto a itachi

Pain se acerco a sasuke mirandolo de cercas y al hacer eso sasuke puso sus manos en las mejillas de pain y le da un beso en la nariz

**¡Que lindo!** – pain abraza como si un muñeco fuese sasuke

**Es tu hermano itachi?** – pregunta kisame acercandose a sasuke

**No, es mi hijo** – dice con sarcasmo itachi

**En serio?** – vuelve a preguntar kisame

**No idiota!, claro que es mi hermano** – decia irritado

**Itachi ¿Cómo puedes tener asi a tu hermano esta todo manchado de negro?** – conan y los demas se llevan a sasuke al baño donde lo bañan y juegan con el

Después de varias horas de estar encerrados ahí adentro por fin salen y con sasuke limpio teniendo puesto una linda pijama de gatito azul marino

**Itati!** – dice feliz sasuke moviendo sus brazos

**¿Que quieres pequeño escupitajo del demonio?** – pregunta acercándose aburrido a sasuke

**Te quieo muto** – dice sonriendo sasuke provocando un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de itachi

Los años pasaron y aquel pequeño sasuke crecio y muchos sucesos hubo en el cual itachi se fue dejando a sasuke sin familia y con un gran odio que crecia dia tras dia hacia itachi

En una cueva estaban todos los akatsukis haciendo algo para entretenerse

**¡hey! Itati!** – dice kisame haciendo que al instante voltee molesto itachi

No te atrevas a volverme a llamar asi – dice con seriedad itachi

**Porque no? ITATI** – dice riendose kisame y de un momento a otro kisame se encontraba en el suelo inconciente

Itachi cerro los ojos recordando a su hermano cuando lo tenia que perseguir, cuando lo tenia que arrullar y jugar con el y entre sus ultimos recuerdos de sasuke de pequeño esta cuando le dice "te quieo muto"

_Yo tambien te quiero sasuke_ – piensa con una sonrisa melancolica

**Itati! Espiamos al portador del kyuubi y parece que el y tu hermano estan enamorados, acaso tu hermano es gay?** – pregunta deidara

No digas nada que tu eres un travesti y el uke de todos nosotros – contesta itachi con una sonrisa burlona

**Es-eso no es cierto!** – contesta molesto y a la vez sonrojado deidara

**En serio? Acaso quieres que te recuerde como es que te quitamos entre todos tu virginidad?** – dice y todos en ese momento les sale un chorrito de sangre de la nariz

**y…y…quieres que te recuerde como estabas cuando diste tu primer beso?** – pregunta deidara sin saber que decir e itachi se acerca a deidara y se lo lleva a una habitación mientras que deidara se resistia y pataleaba quejandose

**después de el me tocara a mi** – dice sasori encendiendo la radio para silenciar los gritos, quejidos entre otros extraños sonidos que se oian

**yo sere terceras** – dice kisame – **jeje aun recuerdo cuando paso eso…**

--FLASH BACK--

Kisame buscaba a sasuke quien se habia ido al bosque mientras kisame dormia en la tina (¿?)

**Sasu-chan! Donde estas?** – kisame ve a sasuke ve los pies de sasuke parecia que se escondia y al ver al otro lado estaban deidara e itachi dandose un beso y al separarse ambos estaban demasiado sonrojados

**Buon **– kisame voltea viendo a sasuke quien le habia hablando – **itati le dio un chuu a deidada!** – decia alegre

………………………………

Yoko-elfen: lamento haberme tardado pero ;-; esta semana tuve que exponer, prepararme para un examen, mucha tarea, triste, visitas y otras cosas T-T tuve que escribir todo el cap. Hoy y quedo feo ;-; no lo escribi como quisiera haberlo escrito T-T

Kitsune: escusas baratas -.- y aquí los datos curiosos o cosas de que son o que significan

Itati itachi, su tia bino de visita y con ella vinieron sus primas y yoko convence a su primita para que dijera sasunaru forever y otras palabras entre ellas itachi pero en vez de decir itachi dijo itati

Yoko-elfen: mi linda primita Soraya! n-n la quiero mucho! x3

Buon tiburón kisame, otra palabra que Soraya

Deidada deidara

Chuu sonido que se hace al dar un beso en los mangas algunos mangas escriben el sonido y en algunos animes igual

………………………………

[melodía de dora la exploradora diciendo hora de los reviews

Kitsune: yoko no pongas esa $ de musica (rompe la grabadora) nos envio un review miloaiacos…predice el futuro o.o

Yoko-elfen: cierto o.o miloaiacos adivinaste! Es gaara jeje

Yoko-elfen: tambien nos llego un review mireya humbolt n-n le gusto el cap. Anterior! Wi! La verdad a mi tambien owo

Kitsune: a mi me enferma ese capitulo y todos los demas

Kitsune: nos envio un review vampiro princesa miyu -0- sakura sufrira, sasuke estara que se retorcera de celos eso creo

Yoko-elfen: y naru recibira mucha atención de 2 chicos mas jiji

Yoko-elfen: nos envio un review ASMG…decir que sakura esta chiflada es decir poco xD y yo siempre e imaginado a kakashi como un pervertido por eso lo puse asi en el fanfic y lo de kitsune estoy sin money y el a cambio de ayudar solo pide duraznos

Kitsune: a parte es un placer para mi molestar al adefesio de nombre yoko

Yoko-elfen: tal vez si deba de deshacerme de ti! -.-

Kitsune: recibimos un review de sayukira…yoko deja de capturar a la gente para que lea tu basura de fic

Yoko-elfen: yo no e capturadoa nadie! (lee el review) wiii! Siempre tomare en cuenta tu review n-n y lamento no haber actualizado pronto ;-;

Yoko-elfen: tambien recibimos un review de Mana1989 buaa! Gomen no actualize pronto

Kitsune: yoko deja de llorar me estas mojando!

Yoko-elfen: jiji aqui esta la actualizacion n-n

Kitsune: recibimos un review de angel of friendship o.O un angel?

Kitsune: recibimos un review de Loveless0Crystal0Angelic… (se puso exageradamente rojo)

Yoko-elfen: owo (lee el review) jiji sip, sip kitsune es homo xD cuando juego roll por msn con una amiga la perja de kitsune es al de FMA y sabes kitsune no es precisamente santo ni nada de eso jiji

Kitsune: no hables de mi!!! (grita alterado y avergonzado)

Yoko-elfen: jeje bueno aquí esta mi msn smish-mishneko esta todo extraño n-nU si no sale lo pondre en mi perfil

Kitsune: nadie se atreva a decirme kitsu-chan!

Kitsune: recibimos un review de jennita…como que todo el mundo quiere que sasuke sufra

Yoko-elfen: n-n es probable que en el proximo cap. Sasuke sufra muchos celos jiji

Yoko-elfen: sabaku no marian nos envio un review…leere tu fanfic con mucho gusto pero despuecito n-n

Kitsune: que yoko anda en el trabajo en estos momentos

------------------------

Yoko-elfen: 30 DIAS PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS n0n

Kitsune: yoko cumple el 31 de marzo


	7. han llegado

**Trozos de papel**

**La la la** – hablando

_La la la_ – pensando

- la la la - acción

**7- han llegado**

Era muy temprano y pocas personas caminaban por las calles de konoha entre ellas sasuke quien miraba la luna la cual aun estaba visible

**Naruto…** - dice en un suspiro, en sus momentos de soledad todo lo que habitaba su mente era su querido rubio

A cada paso que daba la luna se iba desvaneciendo pues pronto amanecería cosa que le desagradaba a sasuke, odiaba los días soleados y para peor estaban en una temporada calurosa por lo que le molestaba aun mas aunque lo unico que le gustaba del día era el inicio y el final, el amanecer y el atardecer pues los rayos del sol se asemejaba al cabello rubio de naruto.

Los rayos del sol le enceguecieron por un momento y 2 siluetas caminaban juntas, una de las siluetas la reconoció al instante mientras la otra le parecía familiar mas no lo recordaba

**Me da gusto que vallas a estar en el equipo sai** – decia alegre naruto mientras sonreia y caminaba con los ojos cerrados

**A mi me da gusto ser tu compañero de equipo** – dice sai caminando muy cercas de naruto pero distingue a alguien al frente, ve a sasuke – **ahí esta el uchiha-emo-freak**

**¿he?** – naruto mira al frente y ve a sasuke sintiendo un dolor en su corazon, siempre lo sentía al ver a sasuke y sentia el deseo de huir pero tambien sentia el deseo de acercarse a el y abrazarlo pero ambas cosas eran cosas de lo que naruto nunca haria - **¡Oe! Teme ¿Qué haces a estas horas caminando por las calles como vago?**

Sasuke miro a naruto, aun cuando queria dejar de lado los insultos era de la unica forma en que convivían ambos, insultándose e hiriéndose cada vez mas sus corazones pero levantándose ambos con ganas de volverse a ver para repetir todo aquello, tal vez aquello fuese masoquismo pero no importaba si se podian ver otro dia mas

**Mira quien lo dice, usuratonkachi a ti se te puede confundir con un vagabundo** – dice contestando aquel insulto y ve a sai y se acerca a el haciendo que este retrocediera un poco, no por intimidación si no porque parecia que sasuke aun cuando se quedara de pie frente a el, el siguiria caminando – **y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunta serio

Sasuke haciendo que sai retrocediera lo habia alejado un poco de SU naruto aunque algo similar habia sucedido hace varios años

--FLASH BACK--

Era un poco temprano y sasuke y naruto caminaban juntos por konoha alegres pero una voz menciona el nombre de naruto llamando su atención y haciendo que sasuke se molestara, ¿Quién se atrevia a molestar en aquel momento tan hermoso que compartia con su querido rubio? Y con eso sasuke voltea viendo a sai quien se acerca y abraza a naruto

**¡sai! Hace mucho que no nos veiamos** – dice feliz naruto abrazándolo de felicidad

**Cierto, naru-chan** – dice sai abrazando a naruto

**No me digas asi que no soy tan pequeños** – dice naruto inflando las mejillas de molestia y cruzando los brazos de esa forma dejando de abrazarse

_¿¡Naru-chan!? Solo yo lo llamo asi_ – piensa celoso sasuke acercandose a sai molesto cosa que se notaba perfectamente en su rostro y al estar casi frente a frente sai retrocede un paso pero sasuke sigue acercandose, a cada paso que sasuke daba sai daba el mismo pero para retroceder y al estar lo suficientemente alejado sasuke corre hacia naruto y lo abraza de forma poseciba

**¿Que sucede sasu-chan?** – pregunta naruto inocente

**¡Naruto es mio!** – dice sasuke cosa que hace sonrojar a naruto

**Sasu-uke te dejare tener a naruto pero cuando vuelva el sera mio** – dice sai

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

**¿Que? ¿aun es tuyo?** – pregunta sai en voz baja para que no oyera naruto pero si sasuke haciendo que habriese demasiado los ojos

… - sasuke queda en silencio- _yo no amo a naruto, el no me pertenece, el es solo un baka yo, yo…lo odio yo…me odio _– piensa sasuke bajando la mirada

**Que bien te estaba buscando** – los 3 voltean a donde provenia la voz, era de kakashi quien estaba leyendo su icha icha paradise – **naruto ocupo que vallas a la entrada de konoha y recibas a 3 ninjas de la arena**

**¿3 ninjas de la arena?...!tal vez venga gaara!** – dice feliz naruto empezando a correr hacia la entrada de konoha dejando sorprendidos a sai y asasuke

_No dejare que un chico rarito sin cejas me quite a mi naruto_ – piensan sai y sasuke a la vez empezando a correr de tras de naruto a quien le entusiasmaba la idea de ver a su amigo gaara

Sasuke y sai tan rapido como podian tomaban caminos mas cortos e incluso iban saltando por los techos mientras que naruto corria feliz por las calles hacia la entrada de konoha y aun cuando tuvo muchos mas obstáculos para llegar a la entrada de konoho llego mucho antes que sai y sasuke quienes habian llegado bastantes cansados pero aquel cansancio cambio a uno de hira al ver como gaara abrazaba a naruto y le daba un beso en la frente

**Gaara no me beses la frente me haces sentir como un niño pequeño** – dice naruto

**Conozco un lugar donde si te besos ya no te sentiras como un niño pequeño naruto** – dice gaara con una mirada pervertida –** mas bien te sentiras como un uke**

**Hola naruto** – saluda temari a la vez que hablaba gaara pues bien sabia temari que no seria buena idea que naruto oyera eso – **no se porque pero te veo mas fuerte naruto**

**¿en serio?** – pregunta feliz

Temari asiente pero en eso ve a sai y a sasuke quienes estaban rodeados de fuego de tanta ira – **¿aquellos que tienen?**

**Parece que estan molestos** – dice kankuro – **¡hola!** – les dice kankuro a sai y a sasuke pero estos miran a kankuro con odio **– parece que se levantaron con el pie izquierdo de la cama**

**Naruto ¿me mostrarias la aldea**? – pregunta gaara

**Pero si ya habias venido antes** – contesta naruto sonriendo

**Pero ya no me acuerdo mucho del lugar** – dice gaara

**Lo siento gaara, naruto me va a acompañar a desayunar** – dice sai atrayendo a naruto hacia el

**Se equivocan naruto desayunara conmigo** – dice sasuke tomando del brazo a naruto

**¿Por qué?-** preguntan los 3

**Porque…perdi una apuesta con el y le pagare 5 tazones en el ichiraku** – dice sasuke aun cuando fuese una mentira, pero era una mentira blanca

**Cual apuesta?** – pregunta naruto inocente

**la apuesta…pues esa apuesta la de ayer em…vas a querer tus tazones de ramen ¿si o no?** – dice sasuke un poco nervioso

**¡si!** – dice feliz naruto al pensar que comeria 5 tazones de ramen y gratis

**¡naruto! Necesito que me lleves a la torre de la hokage y de paso vemos la** **aldea** – dice gaara tomando de la mano y llevandose a naruto junto con el

Sai va detrás de ellos mientras que sasuke estaba a punto de ir detrás de ellos pero kakashi en una nube de humo

**¿Porque no habre hecho eso para alcanzar a naruto?** – piensa sasuke

**mmm…parece que naruto no esta aquí…** - dice kakashi viendo a temari y a kankuro – **¿no iban a ser 3 ninjas los que llegaran?**

**Es que gaara se fue con naruto a ver la aldea** – dice kankuro

**Bueno…sasuke llevalos a ellos 2 con la hokage** – dice kakashi a sasuke quien miro a kakashi con una mirada asesina

**Siganme** – decia sasuke empezando a caminar hacia la torre de la 5ta. Hokage

………………………………

Yoko-elfen: lamentablemente tendre que actualizar 1 vez por semana ;-;

Kitsune:yupi! nOn

Yoko-elfen: y sean pacientes que en el proximo cap. Naruto sera acosado y tal vez manoseado por sai y gaara y a la vez ellos y sasuke se querran intentar matar con miradas xD

………………………………

Kitsune: es hora de los reviews (tono aburrido)

Yoko: que aguado eres kitsu-baka

Kitsune: recibimos un review de mireya humbolt…aquel capitulo fue ridiculo, un desperdicio

Yoko: a mi me agrado aun cuando no quedo como quisiera el cap.

Yoko-elfen: tambien recibimos un review de tomoe chan…es que ese cap. Y el anterior son como em…especiales? O.o n-nU para variar pokito

Kitsune: cuando yoko no tiene ideas de que poner en un cap. Escribe un cap. Asi

Yoko: no siempre n-nU

Kitsune: nos envio otro review angel of friendship…aquí esta tu capitulo sasunaru

Yoko-elfen: y espero te halla gustado y si aun no te cortas las venas me regalas la galleta de animalito? OwO

Kitsune: yoko deja de pedir comida

Yoko-elfen: y nos envio otro review Loveless0Crystal0Angelic…ya nos agregamos y agrado platicar contigo n-n

Kitsune: platica?! Se la pasaron molestandome diciendome kitsu-uke entre otras tonterias

Yoko: eso fue divertido -w-

Kitsune: nos envio un review vampiro princesa miyu…que forma tan extraña de llamar a sasuke memosuke xD  
yoko: cierto y tratare de ver como molestar a hiashi y a hanabi pero no te garantizo poder hacer algo que no tengo ahorita mi mente anda vacia

Kitsune: la cabeza de yoko siempre esta vacia -o-

Yoko-elfen: recibimos un review de jennita…eto…no se escribir lemons gomen

Kitsune: cuando yoko intente escribir el lemon se pondra tan roja como hinata xD

Yoko: no te burles T-T

Kitsune: mana1989 pf! Yoko ahora se tardara mas -o-

Yoko: lamento que ahora me tarde mas pero me alegra que te halla divertido el cap.

Yoko-elfen: recibimos un review de miloaiacos…jeje ya estoy planeando como sai molestara a sakura

Kitsune: si supieras como imagino yoko el como los extraños amigos de itachi e itachi se unieron al akatsuki da hasta pena

Yoko: a mi amiga le parecio divertido

Kitsune: tu amiga le divierte todo


	8. acoso

**Trozos de papel**

**La la la** – hablando

_La la la_ – pensando

- la la la - acción

**7-acoso**

Otro dia en konoha donde los gritos y persecuciones han sido constantes en toda la mañana y quienes se han encargado de ello son gaara, sai y sasuke quienes han intentado de tener la atención de naruto pero este sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaban los corazones de los 3 jóvenes hacia el lo tomaba como una discusión de amigos aunque en aquella "discusión de amigos" naruto salía beneficiado recibiendo dulces y comida y sin tener tiempo para rechazar o agradecer algun objeto o comida ya le entregaban algo mas

Naruto tenia aun lado a sasuke y del otro a gaara mientras que sai caminaba detrás de el pasando por el trasero de naruto la rodilla

**No hagas eso sai** – dice naruto habiendole pasado un escalofrio y una paleta helada es puesta frente a su rostro la cual aun era una duda de done la habia sacado

**Es que se me antoja tu trasero naruto** – dice sai sin vergüenza aunque este comentario le sorprendio a naruto alejandose de el

**Era una broma naruto no se me antoja tu trasero –** dice sai para después decir en susurro para que no oyera – **si no todo tu cuerpo**

**Naruto ¿no quieres?** – pregunto gaara – **esta deliciosa, es de platano** – dice con una sonrisa

**Hai** – dice naruto lamiendo de un lado la paleta

**Muerdele si quieres tiene trozos de banana** – dice gaara y naruto muerde la punta y aunque no se daba cuenta todo aquello iba de doble sentido

**Esta delicioso** – dice feliz naruto quien nota que sasuke, sai y gaara les salia un chorrito de sangre de la nariz – **¿estan bien?**

Asienten los 3 aun mal pensando de aquello

**Hace calor** – dice naruto y era normal por la estacion en la que estaban. Naruto se quito su sueter viendose mas delgado de lo que lucia con aquel sueter que solia usar tan seguido mientras que los 3 pervertidos veian maravillados a naruto pues la camisa estaba un poco pegada por el sudor

**Naruto mi casa esta cercas si quieres vamos te bañas, te presto ropa, te quedas a pasar la noche te…** - decia sasuke pero es interrumpido por sai

**Naruto sin tu sueter se te nota tu cadera** – dice poniendo las manos en la cadera de naruto

**No digas eso que ni que fuera una chica** – dice naruto mirando a sai

Naruto es apartado de sai por gaara

**naruto no te gustaria que te comprara una paleta helada?** – dice gaara acariciando la panza de naruto y bajando discretamente la mano

**jajajaja **– rie naruto – **gaara no me toques la panza que me da cosquillas**

**entonces te tocare…** - gaara es interrumpido

**naruto vamos al rio a mojarnos** – dice sasuke tomando la mano de naruto y llevandoselo al rio

**¡no!, yo llevare a naruto al rio** – dice sai tomando la otra mano y corriendo hacia alla

**Si alguien lo llevara sere yo!** – dice gaara pasando por entre las piernas de naruto para levantarlo y llevarlo en sus hombros

Naruto estaba mas que confundido

**¿Y si los 4 vamos juntos al rio**? – pregunta naruto

**¡No!** – dicen los 3 de esa forma discutiendo y jalando a naruto quien estaba ya mareado de tanto escandalo

Al estar en la orilla ahora empezaron a golpearse entre ellos 3 siendo cubierta su pelea por una nube de polvo del cual se oian insultos pero entre tantos golpes que daban uno le dan a naruto empujándolo al agua

**¡naruto!** – dicen los 3 a la vez volteando hacia el rio

Naruto se habia puesto la mano en el estomago pues le habia dolido

**Oigan si no les importa ire a mi casa, adios** – dice naruto saliendo del agua y empezando a caminar

**Naruto permíteme acompañarte a tu casa** – dice gaara tomando de la mano a naruto

**Mejor yo te acompaño naruto** – dice sai atrayendo a naruto hacia el con un abrazo – **después de todo gaara llego ayer y parece no haber descansado en mucho tiempo y lo digo principalmente por esas ojeras que lo hacen parecer un MAPACHE**

**Naruto debe de mejor irse sai a su casa que de seguro a de necesitar ropa por lo descubierto que esta o tal vez preferiria irse a algun bar oscuro para bailarle a algun viejo pues sai parece un TRAVESTI NUDISTA!** – dice gaara

Naruto se aleja un poco caminando hacia atrás quedando sai y gaara discutiendo pero al caminar hacia atrás no se da cuenta que choca contra alguien volteando

**Dobe no camines hacia atras o te tropezaras** – dice sasuke teniendo las manos en los hombros de naruto teniéndolo asi cercas de el

**Gome…digo si quiero camino de espaldas teme** – dice naruto viendo a otro lado avergonzado

**Dobe…** - dice sasuke viendo a otro lado y de un momento a otro deja de sentir los hombros de naruto y voltea a ver a gaara y a sai pero en frente de gaara habia una pequeña nube de humo la cual se deshacía significando que sai se habia llevado a naruto

**¿Naruto no te gustaría ir al lugar de entrenamiento?** – dice sai caminando y rodeando con un brazo la cintura de naruto aunque su mano estaba cercas de la entre pierna de naruto

**Pero ahí esta solo y sai podrías quitar tu brazo me haces sentir como una chica** – dice naruto

**Esa es la idea** – dice en susurro – **naruto es que quiero tenerte cercas** – dice acercando mas a naruto

Sai llevaba a naruto hacia el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 7 mientras que gaara y sasuke corrian hacia ese lugar sacando de logica que ese seria el lugar al que hirian si quisieran hacerle algo malo a naruto

Llegaron pronto y ven como sai abrazaba a naruto y este tratando de separarse pues era mucha la cercania y bastante molesta la mano que habia puesto sai en el trasero de naruto

**¡Sai bastardo quita la mano de aquí!** – dice gaara separandolo de naruto y abrazando a naruto de forma posesiva – **naruto no permitire que ese pervertido te toque otra vez**

Sasuke jala a naruto abrazandolo – **ninguno de ustedes puede tocar a MI naruto** – dice sasuke

Naruto miraba sorprendido a sasuke sintiendo como aquel dolor que sentia constantemente al estar cercas de sasuke desaparecía para sentir una sensación calida por todo su cuerpo mientras que sus mejillas se teñian de un rojo carmin

**¿Por qué¿Acaso naruto te gusta? Sasuke** – pregunta sai sabiendo de sobre que asi era pero tambien sabia que sasuke nunca admitiria directamente que naruto le gustara

Sasuke se quedo en silencio y naruto lo miro empezando a desaparecer toda sensación agradable

**A mi nunca me gustara el dobe pero tampoco dejare que unos pervertidos como ustedes estén cercas de el que probablemente ustedes lo violaran y después el usuratonkachi vendrá a mi llorando y no pienso andar consolándolo que de por si es una carga y lo sera mas si eso pasa** – dice sasuke pero al finalizar sasuke siente un dolor en su mejilla

Naruto le habia dado una cachetada y después se aparte de el y en ese momento nadie se atrevía a decir nada solo miraban los 3 a naruto

**No necesito de tu protección ni de tu consuelo, uchiha** – dice naruto mirando con sasuke con un sentimiento de odio y de tristeza – **y para que sepas no te pertenezco **

Naruto se va caminando sin voltear, sin decir algo mas pero al ir caminando lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas aquello le había dolido bastante

Sai miro a naruto irse y ciertamente no esperaba que asi contestara sasuke ni que asi reaccionara naruto sintiendo en aquel momento culpa volteando a ver a sasuke quien miraba el suelo y de esa forma se va camiando teniendo encima las 2 miradas de gaara y sai quienes aun no sabian que hacer, irse a cualquier otro lugar o ir con naruto a intentar consolarlo cual era la mejor en esos momentos

**Estupido travesti nudista** – dice gaara quien voltea a ver a sai –** tu sabias que sasuke contestaría algo asi si le preguntabas eso**

**Mira mapache yo no tenia idea** – dice molesto sai empezando otra discusión entre ellos 2 quedando solos ambos en ese lugar

………………………………

Yoko: Esta semana a sido terrible… e hecho el ridiculo 2 veces pero debo de sonreir

Kitsune: porque si no yoko se pondra demasiado deprimida y la enviaran al psicologo…otra vez xD

Yoko: muerete kitsune

………………………………

Yoko: es el momento de responder los reviews que emocion wi!

Kitsune: si si solo apurate

Yoko: nos envio un review loveless-akemi jiji

Kitsune: diferente nick pero la misma molestia! No soy ningun uke!!!!

Kitsune: nos envio un review sayukira…actualizar seguido?! Actualiza una vez a la semana! Eso es seguido

Yoko: me hace sentir bien su review n-n

Yoko: nos envio un review jannideathX87Xx espero que te halla gustado el cap.

Kitsune: a mi no me gusto

Yoko: a ti no te gusta nada

Kitsune: nos envio un review header…si estas loca tu y todas las fans yaois

Yoko: calla! Que yo tambien soy fan yaoi

Kitsune: principalmente tu! Yoko tu eres la fan yaoi mas loca!

Yoko: nos envio un review angel of friendship…galleta! (come la galleta como ardilla) y lemon? Ejem ejem…eto… yo

Kitsune: la baka de yoko no sabe escribir lemon en vez de lemon sera apple xD

Yoko: no eres gracioso kitsune

Kitsune: nos envio un review mireya humbolt…aquí quien sufrio fue naruto por tanto acoso pero tal vez en el proximo ya sasuke se muera de celos

Yoko: no des adelantos kitsune baka!

Yoko: nos envio un review VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU…estoy planeando hacerles una maldad en el proximo cap. vere si queda bien pero no aseguro nada

Kitsune: por alguna razon eres una niña insegura

Yoko: tal vez en el proximo ya sufra sasuke pero te aseguro que en algun cap. muy pronto sufrira!!

Kitsune: das miedo o.oU

Kitsune: nos envio un review miloaiacos…al sasuke-emo no le pertenece naru-raro hasta el lo dijo xD es posible llorar sangre?

Yoko: creo que si y no le digas asi a naruto ni a sasuke! -.-

Kitsune: recibimos otro review de mana1989…que fue divertido? Duerme este fanfic!

Yoko: callate tonto zorro! Y mana me alegra que te halla divertido n-n

Yoko: recibimos un review de sabaku no marian owo… le gusta el fanfic!

Kitsune: pf! De seguro miente y con eso de que su nick dice sabaku de seguro a de ser una pervertida como el mapache aquel

Yoko: nodigas cosas asi -.-


	9. lo lamento

**Trozos de papel**

**La la la** – hablando

_La la la_ – pensando

la la la - acción

la la la - carta

**9- lo lamento**

Nuevamente se iban gaara y sai, gaara volvia a su aldea y sai hiria de escolta y de paso estaria un tiempo halla pero aun cuando la presencia de esas 2 personas no estaban ahí aun seguia la cemilla de sus accidenes las habian florecido al momento de su partida, habia florecido una gran distancia entre naruto y sasuke mientras sakura disfrutaba de esto llevandose consigo a sasuke a donde sea siendo que a sasuke le daba igual solo se mantenia en un total silencio mientras que naruto su mirada era triste y su tan acostumbrado escandalo era tan solo unas cuantas quejas que pronto cesaban

De esa forma paso los meses…

El equipo 7 se encontraba haciendo una mision y lo que parecia una mision rango "D" ahora era "A" pero por suerte habia finalizado o eso parecia

Nos dividiremos en 2 equipos para volver a la aldea – decia kakashi mientras les mostraba a su equipo un mapa – sasuke, naruto ustedes se hiran juntos tomaran el camino del rio, sakura y yo tomaremos el camino contrario

Hai – contestan las 3 ninjas separándose en ese momento

Sasuke y naruto saltaban por los arboles siendo guiados por un rio pasando asi las horas volviéndose pronto de noche

Descansemos aquí – dice sasuke naruto no contesta, ambos buscan ramas encendiendo una fogata

_Hace frio…_ - pensaba naruto quien tenia frio aun cuando traia aquel sueter naranja estando cercas del fuego al igual que sasuke levantando la mirada viendo como este estaba serio con su camisa de siempre - tienes frio?

Tu tienes frio? – pregunta sasuke mirándolo

…no! – niega naruto

Yo tampoco – contesta sasuke que aun cuando lo negase tenia frio pero era sasuke-soy-de-piedra-uchiha

pero el clima empeoro empezando a soplar un viento helado el cual habia apagado el fuego volviéndose para ambos algo imposible disimular aquel frio

_mierda! Tengo mucho frio a este paso me morire de congelado_ – pensaba naruto y vuelve a mirar a sasuke quien miraba donde antes habia estado la fogata e imperceptiblemente temblaba – maldita sea! No me importa lo que tu orgullo o tu me digan no pienso morir congelado

sasuke mira a naruto quien rapidamente se habia lanzado contra el temblando de frio buscando calor de sasuke quien habia abierto bastante los ojos sonrojandose un poco mientras que naruto si se habia sonrojado notablemente

do-dobe! – dice mirando a otro lado sentandose– tan solo tenias que decir que tenias frio no tenias que lanzarte contra mi – mira a naruto quien para sus ojos estaba lindo – usuratonkachi quítate el suéter

te estoy diciendo que me morire congelado y me dices que me quite el sueter!? – dice molesto naruto

naruto para tu información no eres el unico que tiene frio – dice sasuke y naruto se quita el suéter viéndose mas delgado mientras temblaba un poco con los ojos mirando fijamente a sasuke – "kami-sama! Me violare a naruto"

sasuke miraba de forma "extraña" naruto pero pronto reacciono al ver como naruto se intentaba apartar de el por sentirse un poco intimidado por aquella mirada

sasuke se recargo en un arbol abrazando a naruto y cubriendo a ambos con el sueter de naruto que aunque no era muy grande podia cubrirlos a ambos del frio

porque aquella sensación de estar juntos era tan agradable?...porque si se odiaban tanto disfrutaban de estar juntos?...porque aun no moria aquel amor que se tenian desde pequeños?...

aun tienes frio? – pregunta sasuke manteniendo lo mas cercas posible de el

no… - era tan relajante oir la voz de sasuke y tal vez inconcientemente abraza a sasuke por el cuello haciendo que sasuke lo abrazase con un poco mas de fuerza

naruto…lo siento –dice sasuke, si habia un momento para arreglar las cosas ese era el momento y no pensaba desperdiciarlo – lamento no haberte defendido en aquella ocacion ni en las siguientes

naruto estaba sin palabras ¿esta soñando? Como era posible de que el gran sasuke uchiha se disculpase

…- naruto estaba sin palabras, ¿Qué podria decir? ¿Qué podria hacer? – esta bien… - dice naruto mirando a los ojos a sasuke sonriendo – todos cometemos errores no es asi?

Si – sasuke se acerco mas al rostro de naruto haciendo que este se sonrojase tanto que casi parecia hinata (xD) – ¿no e hecho nada y ya estas tan rojo?

Me vas a hacer algo!? – si fuese posible naruto se sonrojo mas tartamudeando un poco – baka hent…

Sasuke habia callado a naruto con un beso en los labios el cual no dudo en corresponder al beso y sasuke con lentitud acostó a naruto en la nieve y una mano de sasuke acariciaba el abdomen de naruto para que este no notase lo que hacia su otra mano al desabrochar el pantalón de naruto metiendola con suavidad dentro de este pero…

¡Puf!

Sasuke habia terminado con el rostro cubierto de nieve

Ero Hentai sasuke! – decia naruto sonrojado y molesto acomodándose la camisa y el pantalón

Kami-sama un poco mas y haría a naruto un hombre – decia molesto viendo el cielo con el puño alzado

¿Con quien rayos estas hablando? Y no necesito que un pervertido como tu me haga un 'hombre' – decia naruto alterado

… - sasuke mira por un momento a naruto – cierto tu mas bien necesitas primero que haga contigo la 69

La 69? O.o no me importa lo que sea no lo hare contigo! – grita naruto -"un beso y ya es todo un pervertido desgraciado" – piensa naruto antes de empezar una pelea con sasuke quien parecia disfrutarlo que duro toda la noche y parte de la mañana

Porque se tardaron tanto? – preguntaba la haruno estando sakura y kakashi en la entrada de la aldea viendo como sasuke y naruto llegaban aunque uno estaba que mataba con la mirada y el otro tenia una sonrisa de superioridad – mejor dicho que les sucedió?

Casi logro que naruto tenga sexo conmigo – dice sasuke tranquilo dirigiendose hacia kakashi dejando en blanco a sakura – kakashi-sensei necesito que me preste sus tomos de icha icha paradise ocupo ideas de que hacer con naruto

Kakashi-sensei usted tiene la culpa de que sasuke sea un pervertido, retorcido desgraciado sin vergüenza!? – preguntaba naruto a gritos – por cierto que la 69

En parte si y en parte no, sasuke ya era un pervertido pero yo hize que sus sueños eroticos fuesen mas grandes y no solo soñase contigo haciendolo si no tambien haciendolo contigo mientras tu estas… - decia kakashi hasta recibir un golpe en la cabeza

Naruto no necesita saber nada sobre eso kakashi-sensei – decia iruka mientras se lo llevaba de ahí

…le preguntare a sai – decia naruto a si mismo

A ese idiota no le preguntes nada! Yo te mostrare que es – decia sasuke molesto

No, pervertido uchiha – dice naruto para irse y junto con el sasuke discutiendo sobre cosas que dejaba a cada aldeano de konoha con la boca abierta

…- sakura seguia de pie estando en total silencio sin saber que decir o hacer después de haber oido todo aquello

…

Haaaaaa! – grito agudo de la haruno capaz de ensordecer a cualquiera

………………………………

Yoko: Lamento haberme tardado la eternidad ;-; pero la inspiración se fue y e estado muy ocupada pero pronto estare de vacaciones y podre actualizar mas seguido

Kitsune: que buenas vacaciones w

Yoko: em…es probable que nomas suba como mini caps. De otras parejas y todo eso porque sinceramente la inspiración se me va seguido pero planeo que el siguiente cap. Sea una carta de naruto a sai y de sai a naruto preguntándole cosas como que es uke? Que es lo de 69? .. si a ustedes se les ocurre alguna mejor pregunta

Kitsune: cuanto a que nadie te deja review de lo tan abandonado que tenias el fic xD

………………………………

Yoko: Nos dejo un review hace meses angel of frienship…nos veremos verdad?

Kitsune: no seria nos leeremos?

Yoko: no entres en detalles zorro

Yoko: se cambio de nick…otra vez Cullen's Style?

Kitsune: al parecer si! No soy uke!! Soy seme!! S E M E

Yoko: em…gracias por tu review nn

Kitsune: el comentario de esta chica fue la que te dio la inspiración para escribir el cap. De hoy verdad yoko?

Yoko: asi es gracias Mireya Humbolt tu me inspiraste! nn

Kitsune: se nota que a VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU le agrada mucho sasuke  
yoko: quisiera que le agradaras asi a ella tambien

Kitsune: calla!

Kitsune: y si yo fuera naruto me vengaria violando a sasuke wuajaja!

yoko: no le hagas caso mana1989 kitsune esta loco nnU

kitsune: este review me puso un poco nervioso ..

yoko: MiloAiacos dime que eso le haras a kitsune por favor ;w;

yoko: ciertos Sabaku no Marianzorros demonios son una molesta

kitsune: si claro tambien cof cofsabakuscof cofy yoko cof cof tambien otras personas nn


End file.
